Additions
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Tim and Calleigh await the arrival of the newest member to their family. SC.


Title: Additions

By: Kasandra

Rating: K+ for _minor sexual references and language._

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Tim and Calleigh await the arrival of the newest member to their family.

--------------------------------

**Nine months earlier**

Calleigh sat on the toilet perched, unable to move. She didn't want to know what Valera affectionately called, 'little stick with pee' read. She was too nervous. Lullaby verses collided with each other as little imaginary storks flew in her mind.

'Maybe I'm just late. After all work is stressful,' she thought. However, she did want a family of her own. '_Am I ready for a baby? Is Tim ready for a baby? Oh Lord what if the test is negative? Can I deal with that?_'

She tried to recall the moment in which she became pregnant. She and Tim had a very healthy sex life. Back tracking and counting the days from her last menstrual cycle, she figured it was the time in which she had caught a cold and was on antibiotics. The pharmacist warned her taking antibiotics would lower the effectiveness of her birth control pills, but she ignored him entirely.

Well she didn't really; the warning had been conveniently pushed out of the way when Tim took off suddenly mid-week to take care of her and they were looking for a way to pass time.

Losing herself in these thoughts, she jumped at the sound of pounding on the bathroom door, which was followed by the voice of her boyfriend. "Calleigh, are you alright? You've been in there over half an hour."

"Just a minute," she called out before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to stand. She felt her legs give and she had to grip the towel rack to steady herself. Saying a small prayer, she removed the towel that was covering the E.P.T test.

**Pregnant.**

There it was. Just one little word changed the very course of her life as she knew it. She was pregnant. Calleigh's heart did a little flop of joy. "I'm going to have a baby. I am going to have Tim's baby!"

Calleigh touched her abdomen gently and wondered briefly what their child would look like. Opening the door, she found Tim leaning against the doorway, causing her to jump slightly once more. He reached out to gently grasp her arms.

"Seriously Call, is everything alright?" Tim questioned.

Calleigh glanced down to the test that was still clutched in her hand. Tim's eyes followed her gaze, his jaw going slack as he realized what she was holding.

He removed one hand off her arm, and instead lifted her gaze to him. "Are you…" he began, but found himself unable to finish the sentence.

Calleigh flashed him a dazzling smile as Tim smiled in return. Her worries were put to rest as he pulled in for a searing kiss.

-----------------------------------

**Present Day**

Calleigh hummed to herself as she lay in bed, knitting yet another pair of booties. Thanks to the high level of stress her job produced, her doctor ordered her to complete bed rest from the fifth month of pregnancy on. Always fiercely independent, she hated being confined to bed. She was thirty-five weeks along, ready to give birth at a moments notice.

Her favorite movie "Casablanca" was on, but she was unable to focus. Being confined to a bed allowed her to catch up on reading, pick up knitting and when Tim wasn't around – she decorated the baby room as much as she could.

Calleigh looked at the half-done pink baby booty and groaned loudly in frustration as she threw down her knitting needles. She heard the shower turn off and she sighed as she realized she probably worried Tim into thinking she went into labor.

The door swung open and Calleigh cracked up at the site of her very soapy husband. Tim barely had himself covered in a towel, and he dripped water everywhere as he ran towards her.

"Are you alright? Is the baby coming? Let me go find pants!" Tim began to ramble in both nervousness and excitement.

"Tim! Tim! Breathe, honey. I _am _fine. I am just bored." Calleigh pouted. "I can't make any more damn baby booties."

Tim sighed in relief. "Oh Call, I know you hate this. But soon enough we'll have our baby and you can get back to CSI."

Calleigh gave him a small smile. "I know but you imagine being as petite as I am and carrying an extra thirty pounds. I feel like a whale!" she exclaimed as she opened her arms wide to show him her very swollen belly. "And like I told you, I am bored. And now I'm hungry."

Tim chuckled, as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "Well Mrs. Speedle, if you allow me to put boxers on, I will be at your beck and call."

Calleigh giggled. "Darn, I was really looking forward to having you get me that tub of ice cream naked."

"Uh, we all know certain parts of my anatomy don't do well in the cold. Now if you want this to be our only child…" Tim gently teased before trailing off.

His wife giggled once more and she fiddled with the band on her left hand. "I am pregnant with _your baby_, bored off my mind, hungry and know how to use a gun. I suggest you stop your chit chatting and get my ice cream," Calleigh demanded in mock seriousness.

Tim kissed her quickly on the lips. "Okay, okay I'm going."

Calleigh watched him leave before her eyes flitted back to the movie which was nearing its end. She had seen the movie enough times to know the script verbatim. She began to repeat the words Humphrey Bogart's character Rick was telling to Ingrid Bergman's Ilsa:

"If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life." Calleigh finished with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown as she felt a sharp pain in her back. "Ow!"

Calleigh heard Tim come up the stairs, and she called out to him, and then grimaced as yet another pain began to stab her.

"I know I took long, I'm sorry. We've got four kinds of ice cream and I wasn't sure which one you wanted and then I forgot the spoon…" Tim began but paused as he saw Calleigh gasp.

The items in his arms fell with a loud thud as he ran over to her once more. Calleigh felt another sensation occur and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My water just broke," she stated simply as he helped her stand. "Oh Tim, in a few hours we're going to be parents!" she said excitedly all the while Tim was trying to not have a heart attack.

Tim was thrilled when he learned that she was pregnant. He had been planning on proposing to her but was unable to find the right moment to do so. The baby couldn't have come at a more perfect timing.

They had a small ceremony while she was only three months along. Tim's heart would swell with pride as he watched her body change over the nine months. He didn't know how she did it, but she grew more and more beautiful. He had every confidence that she would make a wonderful mother.

He, however, wasn't so sure about himself. Though always close with his father, the relationship he had with his younger brother was always strained. _"If I can't handle that precarious relationship – could I handle having a baby?"_ Tim recalled one morning while going over baby names with Calleigh. Tim never told her, but he hoped more than anything that the baby would be a girl.

They made their way to the car – Calleigh being pregnant made him finally get a vehicle with doors. This was the one situation Tim was glad that he had a badge for just incase they were pulled over for speeding.

-----------------------------------

**Fifteen Hours Later**

Tim smiled as Calleigh cooed at the sleeping infant that lay in her arms. "I am so proud of you."

Calleigh looked up at him with tired eyes, hair matted to her face, her cheeks still flushed pink. "Don't sell yourself short, Tim. I thought you were going to pass out and the nurses would have had to use smelling salts to wake you."

She handed the baby over to Tim, and he felt himself choke up at the sight of his son. "He's perfect," she continued. "Green eyes with a dark tuft of hair."

Tim took a seat and rocked their baby. "He doesn't have a name yet. What did we finally agree on?"

"Well," Calleigh began stifling a yawn. "We agreed it would be James, but I changed my mind. He should be named after his father."

Tim looked up at her suddenly. "My name is so common and boring," he protested.

Calleigh gave him a stern look. "I just had a baby, I'm _still _hungry and need I remind you that I know how to use a gun? I want to name my baby after you and so help me if you fight me on this."

Tim cocked his head. "Well if you insist, Mrs. Speedle," he replied as he handed the baby now known as Tim Jr. over.

At that moment, a gentle rap on the door broke the newly formed family's concentration. Horatio's made his presence known. "Can we come in?"

Calleigh nodded eagerly, smiling brightly. Horatio opened the door further, waving Eric, Valera and Alexx in. Everyone began to make a fuss over the infant in her arms, Eric passing out cigars to Tim and Horatio.

Calleigh looked at her husband, her eyes beginning to water once more. She never believed fairytales could come true while growing up but for this moment, nothing was short of impossible.

**FIN**


End file.
